A Brand New Life
by Misachi99
Summary: I just suck at summaries and this is just a crazy twisting of facts story that a plot bunny of mine came up with. Read to find out! I don't own CFV! One shot or two shot(?) Depends on what the reviewers want! Enjoy reading! Kaichi fic with a slight MisaMiwa!


Hello, everyone! This is probably a one shot or something but I'll do my best to write it and as for my other stories... They're still being written and writer blocked, so it'll take awhile more before I can write some more chapters again. Sorry and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

He would've begged anyone, even the person he loves, to tell him that it was all a lie. That everything he saw was a lie that day... But he knew that wasn't the case as he saw Toshiki Kai, his crush and the one who started it all, accepting a confession from Misaki. That moment where he wished he didn't have to see it, but he did. So everything that Kai said to him was a lie, a big fat lie... He ran away from his favourite cardshop and back home and his room, where he could confide himself in and cry to his heart's content. Everything changed at that night as well.

~ A week later~

After dating Misaki for a whole week, Kai didn't feel anything bad but there was a hole in heart, as if instead of Misaki, someone else should have been able to close that hole. Also, after the confession, he'd never seen Aichi showing up at Card Capital again, which was odd. The group from Miyaji entered as Kai decided to approach them.

" Hey, Ishida." Kai greeted

" Yo, Kai!" Naoki greeted

" Where's Aichi?" Kai ask

" Aichi? He hasn't shown up in school for awhile now... About a week or so..." Naoki said

" A week?"

" But I'm sure he has a good reason. I know Aichi and he wouldn't suddenly do that for no reason!" Naoki said

" I see..."

Kai wondered about what Naoki said as he decided to exit the shop to find Aichi. He had Aichi's address thanks to Miwa, who provided him with the information for some reason. He arrived at the house address as he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Shizuka Sendou, whom Kai hasn't met before.

" Um... You are?" Shizuka ask

" I'm Aichi's friend, Toshiki Kai. Is he in?" Kai ask

" Oh, you're his friend... I'm Shizuka Sendou, his mother. Sorry, he's not in. He went to somewhere just yesterday." Shizuka replied

" Somewhere?" Kai ask

" I don't know... But he had gone into depression for a week now and I think he decided to go out for some fresh air, once I suggested it... I didn't want to think too much about it but I did tell him to be careful since he's carrying a baby." Shizuka said

Kai's eyes widened as Shizuka covered her mouth.

" Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that..." Shizuka muttered

" What do you mean by that, Sendou-san?" Kai ask

" We only discovered it a week ago, when his depression started... I know this is twisting facts a little but the doctor said that he could possibly have more female hormones instead of male." Shizuka said

" And the baby?" Kai ask

" It's a few weeks old. Aichi... Seems to know the father and wanted an abortion immediately after we discovered it, but I persuaded him to not do it somehow but... He didn't seem too happy about it either... Then yesterday, he said that he had contacted a friend and he wanted to stay there so that he could have some time to think about it. He didn't say when he'll be back but I predict that with his depression, I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." Shizuka said

" And what about school?" Kai ask

" I'll be saying that Aichi is temporarily doing an overseas studying course and won't be back for a few months until the examination period. Aichi did told me that he would be studying with his friend as well." Shizuka said

" I see... Thank you, Sendou-san." Kai said

He left the place as he thought back to the conversation.

 _" Could the baby's father be..."_ Kai thought

He was about to enter Card Capital after walking for sometime when he heard the conversation inside.

" HUH?! Are you serious?!' Kamui was heard exclaiming

" I know it's twisting many facts a little but I know Aichi wouldn't lie with something like this." Naoki was heard saying

" But who's the baby's father then?" Shingo was heard

" Aichi said that it's probably Kai's. After the Seed incident, he's been around Kai much more and he had slept over at Kai's place before. It wouldn't be surprising if it's accidental." Naoki explained

" I wouldn't count on that." He heard Miwa saying

" What do you mean?" Naoki ask

" Come outside with me. Kamui, you stay here and make sure neither Kai nor Nee-chan come along." Miwa said

" Yeah..."

Kai ran into a nearby alley as Miwa and the others came out and were heading his way as he hid behind a dustbin. Miwa and the others entered the alley.

" You see... I went to Kai's house last week and I found a packet of sleeping pills and a bottle of lube..." Miwa said

" You're kidding..." Naoki exclaimed

" So you're saying that..." Shingo said

" I don't want to believe it either... But it's the only possible cause... Kai drugged Aichi with the medicine and probably gave an enough amount of dosage to make him unconscious until the next day. That's how Aichi slept over at his place I guess." Miwa said

" I don't want to believe that Kai is that sort of person!" Naoki said

" Me neither. But if you think about it, both like each other but are just too dense to notice it." Miwa said

" But Kai-san..." Shingo said

" Even though he accepted Nee-chan's confession, I can tell. He's not happy. Probably, he just accepted it because he thought Aichi doesn't like him the same way he does." Miwa said

" I see... But why did Kai do that?" Naoki ask

" Probably fell into lust... He wants Aichi all to himself but he knew that he can't, even though he could've if they had been honest with their feelings. And the back ache that Aichi experienced when he came was probably from that as well." Miwa said

" I see..."

Kai hoped that he didn't hear wrong but he heard it... Aichi liked him? That was when he remembered a few weeks back, how he was blinded by lust and spiked Aichi's drink before giving it to him... How he had ripped Aichi's innocent virginity out of him without him knowing... Then he remembered that the door had opened when Misaki confessed to him, but he didn't bother about who entered... So it was Aichi... Aichi's depression was also because of him.

 _" It's all my fault..."_ Kai thought

" So, do you know where he is now?" Miwa ask

" No. He only messaged me last night to tell me but he didn't tell me where he was leaving to... But he did tell me that he'll be going somewhere far from here, where he can relax his thoughts a little... He did consider abortion but through some persuasion from his mother, he stopped thinking about it. So we can say that he'll be giving birth to the baby somewhere away from here, where there wouldn't be any records. He also said that he would keep in touch with us." Naoki said

" I see... Well, if he's going to keep in touch, then I'm relieved. This way, we'll know that he is still safe." Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Now, let's go back in." Miwa said

" Yeah."

The three headed back into the shop as Kai came out of hiding.

 _" Aichi... I'll definitely find you and make it up to you... No... Both you and the baby... But first, I have to settle something..."_ Kai thought

He walked away as he saw Misaki standing by the wall.

" I heard everything from here... You want to find him?" Misaki ask

" Yeah. It was my fault that Aichi's like this now... I have to find him and make it up to him. We'll have to break up, Tokura. I'm sorry for this one sided relationship." Kai said

" It's fine. Actually, I felt that our relationship wasn't right in the first place. Maybe my heart belongs to someone else. We've made a mistake each... I'll make it up to the one whom my heart should belong to while you do the same." Misaki said

" Yeah. Thank you and good luck, Tokura." Kai said

" Same to you. Good luck in finding Aichi." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Kai ran back to his apartment to prepare for his long journey as Miwa came out of the shop.

" Yo, Nee-chan! Why did Kai run off like that?" Miwa ask

" It's nothing, Miwa." Misaki said, kissing his cheek

" H-Huh...?"

" Jeez, say your feelings a bit sooner before I discover it. I'm sure you almost ended up like Aichi." Misaki said

" Y-You're right... Sorry, Nee-chan." Miwa said

" It's okay. I just hope Kai'll find Aichi soon." Misaki said

" Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai finished packing his things as he looked through the list of where Aichi would probably go. He was lucky he had already graduated and he had a lot more time to do the stuff he wants.

 _" Let's see... The first on the list is... Ugh, I probably don't want to but I have no choice... Okay, let's head over to Foo Fighters HQ..."_ Kai thought

He took his bags as he headed over to his destination.

~ A few months later~

On a certain place, there were wailing sounds as a blonde made his way over to a familiar bluenette. It was Aichi, who was lying in the bed and his face sweating and pale.

" Sendou. Here. I've washed him up for you." The blonde said, placing a baby beside Aichi

" Thank you... He's so cute..." Aichi muttered weakly while patting the baby

" You've worked hard. Go to sleep." The blonde said

" Yeah... I'm sorry if I'm a bother... You even went back to Japan to get so many baby stuff for him..." Aichi muttered

" It's no problem. You've suffered more than us. You really should rest now." The blonde said

" Yeah..."

Aichi patted the baby beside him as he fell asleep. The blonde exited the room after that.

* * *

Two days later, Kai was still going through his list for the past few months as he went to the last location on his list. Along the way, he went to see the people Aichi would usually go to. Ren urged him to stay for a few days to explain everything, which wasted plenty of time... Gaillard and Neve also did the same thing. He had to spend even more time searching for Ratie, who travels around a lot. And he also went to check with his other friends in Singapore, Koutei and the others. Then he would go back and forth to clean his house and clothes before going to his next destination again.

 _" This is the last location on the list... Leon's island..."_ Kai thought

The boat was traveling across the water as he slowly started to see Leon's island coming into sight. Luckily, he had already informed Leon of his arrival or he would've some problems getting to his island. Once he arrived, he climbed onto the bridge as Leon approached him.

" Kai." Leon greeted

" Hey, Leon." Kai greeted

" I'll lead you to your room." Leon said

" Okay."

Kai took his bags as he walked into the island with Leon.

" Here's your room. I'm sure you remember where's the dining room. I'll talk to you over there." Leon said

" Yeah."

Kai packed his stuff into the room as he proceeded into the dining room. Leon was sitting at the table while sipping his tea.

" So, I think you might know what happened through my phone call with you." Kai said

" Yeah. You're worried about Sendou and the baby, aren't you?" Leon ask

" Of course I am! I'm the baby's father and I was at fault! I want to take all the responsibilities! I don't want Aichi to be alone anymore." Kai said

Leon slowly sipped his tea while thinking about something as he finally set the cup down.

" Follow me." Leon said

" Huh?"

" You want to see him, don't you?" Leon ask

" You mean..." Kai exclaimed

" He's here. I wouldn't mind if you change your mind." Leon said

" No! Take me to him!" Kai said

" Okay then."

Leon stood up and left as Kai quickly followed along. They arrived at a room as he heard some laughter and cooing. Leon quietly opened the door as they peeked into the room. Kai's eyes widened as he saw Aichi with Jillian and Sharlene. Leon stopped him from calling out to Aichi as he motioned to something in Aichi's arms. It was the baby.

" He's two days old. We haven't given a name to him yet." Leon whispered

Kai noticed how much Aichi was smiling. It was that smile that he always loved to see everyday. The baby was holding Aichi's finger as the three was playing with him. Kai noticed that there were many baby items, like a baby cot and baby toys and many more things like health products.

" Sendou." Leon called

The three turned their attention to Leon as their eyes widened at Kai.

" Leon-sama..." Jillian said

" It's not like I can keep this act on forever. He'll discover it sooner or later anyway." Leon said

" Yeah but..." Sharlene said

" Come on. We'll make some lunch and leave them alone to talk things through." Leon said

" Right..."

Jillian and Sharlene nodded towards Aichi as he nodded as well. The three left the room after that, leaving Aichi and the baby alone with Kai. Aichi turned his attention to the baby as he continued to play with him. Kai slowly approached Aichi until he was behind him.

" Aichi."

Aichi sighed before standing up but he wasn't facing Kai.

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" I'm sorry... I made a mistake... I'm sorry... I was the one who caused this..." Kai said

" You know, Kai-kun... Before this baby came to this world and before I even knew of him inside me... I fell into depression... True, it's because of you I'm here but I also chose to be here because I don't want to be in the place where it all started... I don't want to remember those times... I want to create new memories over here instead and start anew... With him." Aichi said

" Aichi... I'm sorry if I made this mistake... I want to start anew with you too... Please. Give me one more chance." Kai said

" No... I'll live here. You go back to Misaki-san." Aichi said

" Aichi. Nevertheless, I'm still the baby's father. I want to take care of the both of you. Aichi, I don't like Tokura in the first place. The person I love is you." Kai said

" That wasn't what I heard when I saw you with Misaki-san... Please, Kai-kun. Just let me live a new life alone with him." Aichi said

Aichi turned to Kai as he carefully held the baby in one arm while taking out something from his pocket before holding the baby properly in both arms again. He handed a card over to Kai. It was Blaster Blade.

" This card was the start of everything. Now I'm going to give it back to you and end this. I'm going to quit Vanguard forever." Aichi said

Kai frowned as he walked over to Aichi and the baby. He went in front of Aichi as Aichi turned his head away. Kai pushed the hand holding the card down as he kissed Aichi on his lips. He released the kiss as he patted the baby, who was looking at him with his curious eyes.

" He really does look a lot like us." Kai said

" Why...?" Aichi ask

" You have always been my love, it's never changed. I love you, Aichi." Kai said

Kai kissed Aichi on his lips again as tears spilled out from Aichi's eyes as he kissed back. The baby interrupted their moment by suddenly starting to wail.

" Oh! It's your milk time! I almost forgot! Kai-kun, please hold him for me while I get the milk!" Aichi said

" Wai-! I-I can't!" Kai exclaimed

" You said he is also your son, so take him! He needs to get used to you as well!" Aichi said

Aichi handed the baby over to Kai as he quickly ran into the kitchen. Awhile later, Aichi came back with the milk bottle in his hands as he took the baby from Kai and started to feed him his milk.

" You must've been hungry... I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Aichi. If I'm the father, then that means he has a 'Kai' in his name. I want ni. To have the same name as you so... How about 'Daichi'? That wa, when you omit the 'D', it turns into 'Aichi'." Kai said

" Daichi Kai... I like the name! From now on, you're Daichi, okay?" Aichi said

The baby seemed to coo while drinking his milk and his name was now Daichi. With that, Aichi and Kai started their life together. A few days later, most of the baby things were transported to Kai's apartment.

" Hey, Kai-kun... Don't you think the items are too much...? I mean, this place is small after all." Aichi said

" Nope. See, there's still a lot of space for us. Besides, if we put them at your house, we won't have any time to ourselves..." Kai said

" I see..."

" Besides, how's your body? I heard from Leon that when you were giving birth, your body has started to change to a girl's." Kai said

" Just fine. Though it'll be uncomfortable with the chest area... I'll have to get used to that." Aichi said

" You take care of yourself. I don't want to see you getting hurt and I don't think Daichi will like it either if you're so clumsy and you keep getting hurt." Kai said

" I got it." Aichi said

" Good. We've just registered Daichi as a member of our family, even though we're unofficially married. I'll be waiting until then." Kai said

" Me too. I can't wait to officially be a family." Aichi said

" Yeah."

At that time, Jillian and Sharlene entered.

" Daichi's sleeping right now. You can go see him if you'd like." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They walked over to the baby cot as they saw Daichi sleeping inside it.

" I'm going to miss you and little Daichi." Sharlene said

" You can visit anytime to see him. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you two again." Aichi sakd

" Yeah!"

Aichi and the others waited until Daichi woke up and they went to visit the others. This is going to be the start of a brand new life for them.

* * *

And that's the end of this story! This weird idea was from when I saw the news of a man giving birth, literally, online. It's just a crazy idea I have. Just one question, does anyone want it to be a two shot? Just PM me or leave a review? Thank you all for reading!


End file.
